<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pulled A Rabbit Out Of The Hat (And I Won't Try Taking Him Back!) by Fanfic_Researcher_Serif</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611894">Pulled A Rabbit Out Of The Hat (And I Won't Try Taking Him Back!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Researcher_Serif/pseuds/Fanfic_Researcher_Serif'>Fanfic_Researcher_Serif</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Reader-Inserts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Villainous (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5.0.5 - Freeform, Abused Midoriya Izuku, Abusive Midoriya Hisashi, Alastor - Freeform, Analytical Midoriya Izuku, Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Author | Tsukikage S. Choi is Midoriya Izuku's Auncle, Author | Tsukikage S. Choi is Old, Author | Tsukikage S. Choi is married to Reader, Black Hat is a better dad than Hisashi, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Bully Bakugou Katsuki, Bunny Midoriya Izuku, Charlie is a Good Friend (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie is a Good Surrogate Sister (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb - Freeform, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, Deals, Dimension Travel, Dr. Flug - Freeform, Dr. Flug is in Love, Eldritch God ??????, Eldritch reader, Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Protection Squad, Midoriya Izuku is Good With Kids, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku is an Angel, Midoriya izuku is a good cook, Minor Hazbin Hotel &amp; Helluva Boss, Niffty - Freeform, Older Midoriya Izuku, Platonic Yandere Black Hat (Villainous), Pure Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reader Previously was a Midoriya, Reader is Midoriya Izuku's Auncle, Reader is a Midoriya, Reader is a Sly Shit Eating Grinning Bastard, Reader is an Eldritch, Reader is old, Sadistic Dr. Flug (Villainous), Short Midoriya Izuku, Slight Reader-insert, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Soft Dr. Flug (Villainous), Soft Midoriya Izuku, Top Dr. Flug (Villainous), Vaggie - Freeform, Well - Freeform, and Angel Dust, and being a dad in general, and in the love department especially, but even so, but hes better than the dickwad that is Hisashi at least, but metaphorically, but only when the bunbun is hurt, charlie - Freeform, demencia - Freeform, emotionally, for plot reasons, for zuku!, ft. Black Hat, hatbots, heads up, husk - Freeform, just because Top Dr. Flug and Bottom Midoriya Izuku exist in this don't mean theres sexual content, not anymore tho, not physically, reader - Freeform, reader is a little shit, soon enough that is, spicy maybe, still sucks ass at being nice tho, towards Black Hat that is, with the BunBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Researcher_Serif/pseuds/Fanfic_Researcher_Serif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A magician usually is the one to pull a rabbit out of a hat. Not get sucked into it and meet the bunny inside. </p><p>And with the case of Black Hat, also not to get attached to him. Nor take him back with him.</p><p>I- excuse me, Fate has other plans though.</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>He was a smart child.<br/>.</p><p>.</p><p>.<br/>He never saw the world as black and white. He sees it as grey. And he doesn҉̗̟̲'͖̫̠͘t ̡̣̏l͂ͦ̾ik̩ͮͫͅe̶ͬ̍ ̞̎tḧ̺e̗ͥ b̸̩̩́̏̏ͅu͝r͎̲͍̂̾̊ņi̻ͧ͘n̟͖̯ͨ̃̅g ͉h͝ò͉̭t ͍̊̀g̖̖͎̓̉ͪ͢r̤̐eͩ͊̊y. </p><p>I҉̛̝͉͈̪͙̞̱͓̱̺͕̱͇̲̽͆̃̚͜͝ͅṯ̼̘̭̙̊͐̃ͨ̂ ͉͔̋͗h̖̯̝̅̌̄u̜̍͘͟r̴̨̲̤͓ͤͬ̈́t̶͕̦̻͘͞s̰͙͇̦̀ͧ̀̅҉̡̣͈ͤ̉ͥ́ͦ.ͭͨ͏͉̺̙̳͇̪̣̓ͬͫ</p><p>I̯͔t͆ͭ͞ ̥̾h̷u̼̞ͦͯ̉ͅr̯̱̙̎ͬ͛t͙̪̽ͩs̛̍ s͍̖͕͑̓͒̕͡ō̡̧̯͙̰͈ͦ̾̎ ͓̺̣̿́ͧͪ̀́m̵ů̡ͯ͛ͧ͒ͧ͛҉͕̩͔̗̣͊͟͏̛͖̼̯̊ͅc͍͎̄̓h҉͇̪̍̚.̨̡̭̩̯͓͕̫̞͓͉̲̘̮͈͎̈͗̅̋̆̅̓́͌͆͗ͨ́̓̈ͅ</p><p>He likes the cold grey. It reminds him of the nice things. Of his Auncles and of the strange freezing grey man he found in the forest.</p><p>He doesn't think he's 'good'. But he's kinda nice. He gave him a home and a family other than his Auncles.</p><p>Maybe he'll be happy with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>5.0.5 (Villainous) &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Author | Tsukikage S. Choi &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Author | Tsukikage S. Choi &amp; Reader, Author | Tsukikage S. Choi &amp; Suction Cup Man (Piemations), Black Hat (Villainous) &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Demencia (Villainous) &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Dr. Flug (Villainous) &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Dr. Flug (Villainous)/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Reader-Inserts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pulled A Rabbit Out Of The Hat (And I Won't Try Taking Him Back!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeet. so uh. yeah. if you read the tags, you the reader is married to me for plot reasons. I couldn't decide whether reader or me as Auncle so I put both. Whether is romantic or Queer-platonic like I imagine, u imagine it. we both have a small role in this story so that's y we here. uh</p><p> </p><p>enjoy the shit show~! =D</p><p>and this is again, just out there as an idea until I get the motivation to do the next chappie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Discordant</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>┬┴┬┴┤๏̯͡๏﴿\</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A hat black and red.</p><p>A hat dressed in white Camellia and red ribbon.</p><p>A hat sitting on stump in forest green.</p><p> </p><p>Hop hop hop, rabbit white hopped by,</p><p>followed by a fellow clad in black and top hat we spied.</p><p>Black Hat, fellow curious of the rabbit white,</p><p>the rabbit white who hopped by with eyes green and oh so bright.</p><p> </p><p>Hop hop hop, Black Hat followed</p><p> </p><p>Hop hop hop, lead him rabbit white did.</p><p> </p><p>Hop hop hop, into the field with a morning sheen.</p><p> </p><p>There on stump covered in green,</p><p>laid a hat black and red to which he has seen.</p><p>Curious, curious, oh so curious Black Hat was.</p><p>Walked and waltzed to Magician's Hat he goes.</p><p>Touched once and gone to where? Who knows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your journey has only begun for not only you, but all of them as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>